


A Sweet Deal

by JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Older Man/Younger Man, Possessive Peter Hale, Sexual Content, Steter - Freeform, Sugar Baby Stiles Stilinski, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Peter Hale, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 09:10:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen/pseuds/JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen
Summary: While at some gala to keep Hale investments up to date, Peter runs into someone...that someone being Stiles's SugarDaddy.Middle, middle, middle.Peter proclaims himself Stiles' new SugarDaddy.





	A Sweet Deal

[Post that inspired this](https://acollectionofsterek.tumblr.com/post/161199456262/rohruh-god-bless-this-wardrobe-department-for)

* * *

 

Peter heavily disliked having to come to things like these but some days the _Hale Charm_ needed to be used face to face. Though the insurance payout from the fire and his injuries were a big bonus to their family money, he couldn't leave things unattended if he wanted to keep up his life style as well as support whatever adventures Cora and Derek were having..wherever the hell they were. 

So he moved around the gala party, ignoring the lusty looks and booze that would do nothing for him. He just wanted to talk to the right people, keep his money in check, and then go have some actual fun. 

He had talked to just about everyone he needed. Only one more person on his list was needed and then he was home free. Except it was one of those guys who _loved_ to talk. If any of the pack saw him like this...they're be confused before they mocked him for 'playing nice'. The guy went on and on about what men like them had. What they could have when no one else could. When the man's phone pinged he smirked and showed Peter his latest and best sugar baby. 

Peter mentally eye rolled but took a peek anyway. Maybe if he could suggest him going to see said sugar baby, Peter could go. 

Except then he actually was the picture. 

And he froze.

It was Stiles. 

Stiles Stilinski. McCall pack spaz who...who looked good. Appealing. To his eyes and apparently his dick. 

"Nice, right?"

For the first time in the whole night he had to restrain himself from popping fangs or claws. He cleared his throat and nodded. "Very. Where'd you pick him up?"

"At a bar near enough but not on campus. He was clever, interesting, hot...and he tried to leave the next morning. But I nicked his wallet and phone. Hacked his student file and learned he was nearly kicked out for lack of payments. So I offered him a few grand to go out with me for a month. It's been more than a month now and I have to say...he's my favorite." There was a pause as the guy replied to something before putting his phone away. The next big part of the gala's entertainment was about to start. The guy excused himself and in his excitement didn't notice as Peter nicked his phone. 

He decided that he was done there for the night and had the valet bring his car up. He didn't look at the phone until he was back at the Hale own apartment. Seating himself in a leather arm chair, he made himself at home, undid his bowtie, and threw off his shoes.

Unlocking the phone he went through the message this tool and Stiles were apparently exchanging. Stiles's contact name was _Baby_ , and Peter rolled his eyes. By the exchanges, he already knew that this guy was _Daddy_ in Stiles's phone since that's how he addressed him. 

Part of him felt... _annoyed_. Annoyed and irritated that Stiles was doing this for money. But as Peter read the text...he saw that Stiles was still...Stiles. Still sarcastic and sassy. A ton of stupid puns.He stood up for himself, complained about unneeded gifts or appearances from the man at unneeded times. 

_Ping._

A new texts. 

Peter clicked open and he couldn't help himself.

Undoing his pants he stroked himself a few times to harden his cock before sending the picture to Stiles. He left himself out, idly stroking himself as he looked through the pictures Stiles has sent before. Then there's another _ping_.

_**Baby** : Who r u?_

_**Daddy** : Know his dick so well?_

_**Baby** : Ur not evn all da way hard n ur bigger._

Peter smirked. Getting harder by the text.

_**Daddy** : Like it?_

_**Baby** : Maybe ;)_

_**Daddy** : I've seen your pics you naughty boy. Look at what it's done to me._

Peter sent another text of himself now fully hard and leaking. His cock twitched in anticipation of Stiles's reaction.

_**Baby** : Fuk. Thats huge!!! _

_**Daddy** : Wanna taste?_

_**Baby** : ...daddy will b mad._

_**Daddy** : Baby, isn't it obvious? I'm your Daddy now. I'm not going to let anyone else see or touch you the way you need to be touched. _

Peter had no idea where this possessiveness came from but he wasn't going to deny it. He's always respected Stiles...in his own Hale like way. There was a reason why he offered Stiles the bite instead of just biting him. Why he actually listened to his 'half assed' plans he 'didn't' have faith in. 

_**Baby** : Promise?_

_**Daddy** : Cross my heart. _

_**Baby** : Wen can we meet?_

_**Daddy** : Bar outside campus. Blue Moon. 6PM. Be there. Wear red. _

_**Baby** : Yes, daddy ;) <3 _

* * *

 

Stiles idly sipped his drink while he tugged on his red hoody and waited. He got there at 5:45 because...well, he was impatient. He kept looking around trying to see who might be his new 'daddy'. He nearly jumped out of his seat when he suddenly felt body heat radiating at his back and a familiar voice whispered in his ear, "Hey baby."

Turning his head slightly, locking eyes with Peter for a moment that felt like a small eternity, replied with, "Daddy..."

**Author's Note:**

> Keep a look out for more works this. I wanted to write something longer, more detailed, but time got away from me and work doesn't give me and my writing habits much time these days. But there will be more, more specifically writing out the tags from that tumblr post ;)


End file.
